Time and Fate
Time and Fate is the fourth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. In this mission, the player controls Alex Mason as he joins Hudson and the Panamanian Defense Forces in a raid of Menendez's mansion. In the earlier part of the mission, the player also controls Raul Menendez at the time of the raid and as he attempts to save his sister, Josefina. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Raul Menendez (playable, W.I.A) *Jason Hudson *Frank Woods *Manuel Noriega *Josefina Menendez (K.I.A) *David Mason (cutscene only) *Mike Harper (cutscene only) *Javier Salazar (cutscene only) Plot Video Walkthrough 4A46KAqkKws Challenges Completing 5 challenges unlocks Longer Sprint for the single player loadout. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x7) with shotguns in under 10 seconds. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x8) with truck mounted MG. *Rendezvous with Josefina in under 140 seconds. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with Molotovs (x12) *Crash an enemy truck. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with mortars (x10). *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with machete (x10). *Locate evidence of CIA presence. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout: *Barret M82A1 with Variable Zoom *Galil with Fast Mag Found in Level *RPD *Uzi *AK-74u *Dragunov *SPAS-12 *M2 Browning Machine Gun *AK-47 *Browning Hi-Power *Galil *FN FAL Access Kit Usage *After taking control of Mason once again, there is a locked crate in one of the buildings which contains Molotov Cocktails. *Before reaching the mansion, there is a garage that Mason can go inside. There is an ammo crate and some Mortars. *When going into the drug basement, there is a locked door which Mason can pick and open to get a Machete. There is also a weapon cache, which includes several SPAS-12, Galil and AK-74u. Gallery Menendez's_House_BOII.png|Woods and Hudson looking over the valley. Raul's_Mirror_BOII.png|Raul in his house. The photo on the mirror is of his sister, Josefina. Restraint_BOII.png|Raul being restrained after killing a member of the PDF. Manuel_Noriega_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul before Noriega. Stable_Rage_BOII.png|Running through the stable. Back_Home_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul getting back to his house again. Hudson_Restraint_BOII.png|Raul struggling with Hudson Uphill_Advance_BOII.png|Advancing up a hill as Mason. Argument_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Woods arguing with Hudson. Bell_Tower_Sniping_BOII.png|Providing cover from a bell tower. Watch_Woods_BOII.png|Hudson asking Mason to watch Woods. Hallway_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul and Hudson in the hallway, from the perspective of Mason. Alex_Restraint_BOII.png|Alex restraining Woods. Raul_Chase_BOII.png|Raul chasing the grenade inside the room. End_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Mission failed. Intel Items 8kyrDQmG1eo Trivia *Menendez has the ability to reload his SPAS-12 by simply flipping it off-screen and back on; this animation takes the same amount of time no matter how many shots had been fired. The alternate animation seems to trigger if he is heavily damaged. *Just before going into the mansion as Mason, the player can see Menendez in the distance walking towards the horses' stables. Achievements/Trophies Man of the People (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Stop the brutality inflicted by the PDF. Driven by Rage (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Take down Menendez and his operation. Old Fashioned (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer with Me" in Veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels Category:Levels